Merchant devices, such as point-of-sale terminals, allow cardholders to enter into financial transactions. For example, a merchant device may obtain account information, and use the obtained account information to generate a request for authorization for transmission to a payment processing network. At least some known merchant devices are configured to authorize a financial transaction only upon receiving approval of the request for authorization. As such, at least some known merchant devices may decline the financial transaction if a response to the request for authorization is not received in a timely manner.